<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyle and Robby talk by Chloria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665626">Kyle and Robby talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria'>Chloria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannah Montana (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kyle and Robby talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When people say "you've changed " there's a 95% chance that you just stopped acting the way they wanted you to.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own "Hannah Montana"</p><p>Robby sat in a chair next to Kyle's bed with a pan next to him. Kyle lay in the bed with a wet rag</p><p>on her forehead.</p><p>"Being sick stinks." She said.</p><p>"I know it does, honey. Lucky Jackson and Miley are at school. You probably need to get some</p><p>rest."</p><p>"Will you please tell me a story?"</p><p>"Well, since you did say please. Want to hear the story about how I and your mamma met?"</p><p>"I've never heard that one."</p><p>"Alright. It all started when your grandfather" (maternal grandfather)" Had to go to Tennessee</p><p>on business. He brought your mamma because it was during summer and she was only</p><p>seventeen. He dropped her off at my neighbor's house before the meetings, since they were</p><p>cousins. I happened to be friends with that cousin, and Shelly-the cousin- thought that your</p><p>mother would like to meet me. That night, we went out on our first date to the Green Plate- the</p><p>same restaurant where I proposed to her years later. We moved out here to Malibu shortly before</p><p>Miley was born.  Jackson was only one year old. Then right when</p><p>you came along, your mother died. Your mother had a friend named Kalissa back in Montana.</p><p>She wanted to name you after her, but I wanted to name you after her. We finally compromised</p><p>and decided to name you Kalissa Anne. When Miley started performing, we decided she needed</p><p>a stage name. She decided to use her middle name Hannah, but wasn't sure what her last name</p><p>should be. She asked me where y'all's mother was from, and I told her Montana. So she decided</p><p>her stage name would be Hannah Montana."</p><p>Robby looked at the bed. Kyle was still awake.</p><p>"How about I tell you about the day you were born?"</p><p>"All right."</p><p>"Well, you were supposed to be born in January, but you decided to come a month early. There</p><p>hadn't been any complications with Miley or Jackson's birth, so there was no indication that</p><p>there would be a problem with yours. But you've always been hard-headed, just like your</p><p>mother. Jackson says it's because you were born just as she died, but I think it has to do with</p><p>your mother letting you get your way even before you were born. 'Course, I did baby her while</p><p>she was pregnant. I did when she was pregnant with Jackson and Miley, so why wouldn't I do it</p><p>while she was pregnant with you? Anyhow, you were also born when it was snowing. Good thing</p><p>the power didn't go out. Your mother lost a lot of blood during delivery. I wanted to donate but</p><p>the doctors were too afraid. They said it may hurt you, and that was one chance they didn't</p><p>want to take."</p><p>"How did you know you could donate?"</p><p>"I had donated before, and so had she. We had to have blood tests done for our marriage</p><p>licenses."</p><p>"But they wouldn't let you?"</p><p>"It was the toughest decision I ever had to make. Bring you into the world unharmed, or loose</p><p>your mother. I have never regretted my decision. I just hope your sweet mamma forgives me. I</p><p>had a dream about her shortly after she was buried, where she said she had, but I...just don't</p><p>know."</p><p>"She forgives you, Daddy. Trust me." Robby looked at his youngest, laying in her bed with her</p><p>arm wrapped around her teddy bear.</p><p>"I think she does. I think her spirit left her and entered you when she died."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>